


Corset Me

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Corset, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, but are kinda the reason for this, cross-dressing, i'm sorry for the title, louis and liam are in this breifly, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can not believe you bought this for me Liam." Zayn sighed through the phone, eying the purple lacy corset that was laying on his bed. It was rather pretty, he had to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corset Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Not beta so mistakes are mine!

"I can not believe you bought this for me Liam." Zayn sighed through the phone, eying the purple lacy corset that was laying on his bed. It was rather pretty, he had to admit.

The purple and black complementing each other nicely. There were silk purple bows hanging down from black strings that would rest against the side of the thighs, which okay, was a little strange, then it had two bigger purple silky bows at the bottom of the corset. The same fabric used for the bows was used to frame the top of the corset going around the back and coming back just above the curve of where the hips would be and going down to the two bows on either side of the stomach in a ruffled pattern, framing the it nicely. The area inside the ribbon pattern covering the stomach and breasts had the same purple fabric, but over that was a black flower lace pastern. Lastly, it had buttons going down the very middle, making for easy access. But like, really?

"I saw it at the shop I was at with Louis, and thought you'd like it." Liam replied.

Before Zayn could reply he heard Louis yell from somewhere on Liam's side, "And what shop was that Liam?"

"Shut up Louis!" Laim yelled back.

There was some shuffling sounds and a squeak from Liam before he heard Louis again, but much closer. "What shop, Payno?"

"I won't say it!"

"Say it!"

He heard more shuffling sounds and then Liam laughing loudly. "SEX!" Liam screamed eventually. "It was a sex shop! Happy now? Stop tickling me."

Zayn could hear the smug grin on Louis' face over the phone, "Yes, very."

"Wanker, you made me drop the phone-Zayn? You still there?"

"Yeah." Zayn replied with an eye roll.

"Put it on speaker! Liam! Speaker!"

"Alright, Jesus. Bossy. Zayn you're on speaker!"

"You love it. Hi, Zayn!" Louis chirped. "Did you like the corset?"

Zayn eyed the fabric again. "Well, I mean, it's pretty." He said, slowly.

"You don't like it?" Louis asked, and Zayn could hear the disappointment.

"No, No! I mean, yes I like it! I just don't know what...to do with it." He sighed.

"You wear it and let Harry take it off." Louis said bluntly. He heard Liam's gasp over the phone. "Oh shut it Liam. We bought almost the same exact one, only in red for me to wear. You practically creamed yourself in the shop at just the idea."

"Louis."

Zayn tuned out the rest of their bantering, brain still stuck on the idea of Harry seeing him in this. He reached out to touch the soft fabric and shivered. It would feel amazing on his skin. And he could piratically feel the way Harry's big hands would run up his thighs to spread him open and daddy. "Fuck." He hissed.

"What was that Zayn?" Liam said, breaking him out of his daydream.

"Er, nothing. Look I gotta go. Harry's gonna be back soon and I gotta, um, get dinner ready. Yeah, so see ya!" He said quickly.

"Use protection!" He heard Louis yell, before he hit the end button. He chuckled while rolling his eyes, knowing they both saw right threw that lie.

He tossed his phone to the side and studied the corset for a minute, before grabbing it and heading to the bathroom.

\---------

Harry walked into the house exhausted from the day of recording, and head straight for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the almond milk to pour himself a glass. He stopped when saw that a note was tapped to the carton. 

I have a surprise for you in our bedroom x - Z

Harry raised an eyebrow and put the milk back in the fridge. He turned ans started walking to the bed room, throwing his keys, wallet, and phone into a basket by the couch when he passes, then reaching up to untie the scarf around his head.

"What's this surprise Zaynie? Did I forget our-holy fuck." Harry stopped, dropping the scarf in his hand in shock.

Zayn was spread on the bed wearing the purple and black corset with a pair of purple panties on, stroking himself through the thin fabric. His lips wear red and eyes completely black when his looked at Harry. Zayn had put on the corset and panties then could stop thinking about how Harry would act, petting and praising him for being good after he had spanked Zayn's ass red. Zayn whined and pushed his hips up into the air, "Daddy." He gasped.

"Holy shit, oh fuck, baby you look so hot, but you started with out me?"

Zayn whined again. "D-daddy, please."

Harry's never undressed so fast in his life. "Baby, you should have waited. You know I like to watch." He said, reaching forward and grabbing Zayn's hand. "That was very naughty."

Zayn gasped in surprise when Harry flipped him over to lay on his stomach and pulled his hips up. "I-I..." Fuck he was already ruined and Harry's barely touched him.

"Shh." Harry soothed, runny his hands over the back of Zayn's thighs. "I think you've earned ten whacks, don't you, baby?" Harry asked, pulling down the panties just enough to expose his ass.

Zayn groaned, hands clenching the sheets. Harry suddenly brought his hand down on Zayn's left cheek. "I asked you a question, princess."

Zayn gasped and nodded quickly. "Y-yes, daddy!"

"I want you to count them, baby, can you do that for daddy?" Zayn nodded, eager to please. Harry bent down to kiss his slightly red cheek gently, before bringing his hand down and smacking him.

Zayn bit at his lip to keep the whine from escaping, "One."

Harry brought his hand down on the other cheek, rubbing it slightly after. "T-Two."

"I want to hear you, baby. I know your holding back." Harry whispered, bringing his hand down hard.

Zayn shuddered and moaned. He was starting to pant. "Three." He gasped. Harry continued his hits, alternating between the two cheeks. By the sixth whack, Zayn completely relaxed, breathing going slow and cock throbbing. By the tenth whack though, he was starting to squirm for release. "Daddy, let me come."

"Not yet, kitten." Harry praised, flipping Zayn over gently this time. "You look so pretty, baby." He praised, fixing the corset slightly and taking the panties off. He wrapped his large hand around Zayn's red cock and started tugging gently. "So pretty in this corset, darling. I want to fuck you in it so badly."

Zayn nodded frantically. "Please, daddy, fuck me."

"Patience babe, we'll get there." Harry smirked. "Gotta open you up first." He ducked down kissing just below the corset, and continued to stroke Zayn.

Zayn trembled as Harry kissed his hips and down to his thighs, removing his hand to lift Zayn's legs. Harry sucked at the sensitive inner thigh, making Zayn gasp out a "Bite me!"

Harry stopped and raised a eyebrow up at the panting boy.

Zayn gulped and looked up at the ceiling. "B-bite me t-there, please. Daddy?"

Harry looked at Zayn for a moment, then opened his mouth and bite at the soft flesh of his thigh, not taking his eyes off Zayn's face.

"Fuck! Yes, daddy!" Zayn screamed, arching into the bite. Harry licked over the bite with a smirk, moving to the other thigh and biting down there too. "Fuck, fuck." Zayn panted, hands clenching in the sheets below him.

Harry chuckled, sitting up to grab the lube and a condom, pushing a pillow under Zayn's hips in the process. "You didn't tell me you had a biting kink, Zaynie. Or his is a marking kink?"

Zayn gulped shaking is head, pushing at the lubed slick finger pressing into his whole. "D-Daddy, I-I don't k-now."

Harry hummed, pushing in his finger, and then another to start scissoring. "You flithy boy." He said, using his other hand to stroke Zayn's neglected leaking cock. "So wet, you're going to get your pretty corset all dirty." Zayn whined, torn between pushing down or up. "You're so beautiful for daddy." Harry pulled his fingers out, and put on the condom. "You ready, baby."

The boy beneath him moaned at the feeling of Harry's head pushing against his wet entrance. "Yes, need it. Please, daddy. Want it." He babbled. He felt so overwhelmed, as Harry pushed in. The places that Harry bit earlier still ached dully, the burn from being stretched, and the feel of the silky material from the corset was doing a number on his senses.

Harry growled at the hot feeling of Zayn surrounding him, sucking him in. He breathed in Zayn, flicked out his tongue to taste him, grouting at the contrast of felling fabric where there was usually skin. "Feel so good, baby. Always so good."

"Daddy, move, want!" Zayn babbled, hands moving to grip Harry's broad shoulders.

Harry shuddered, hips snapping forward, then it was like a dam broke and he was fucking into Zayn, rigorously. "Fuck, princess, so tight." 

Zayn was completely gone, a moaning mess of, "daddy, more" or "yes, there daddy" whenever Harry hit his spot just right. His cock trapped between Harry's stomach and his corset, creating nearly painful friction. He clawed at Harry's back, head thrown in back at the amount of pleasure coursing threw his body.

Harry's mouth watered at the throat barred to him, thrusts becoming harsher. "Look at you, look at how gone you are. Fuck, Zayn. Come for me!" Harry growled, giving in and biting down on the flesh in front of him.

Zayn screamed, arching hard, nails digging into Harry's back so hard he was sure he drew blood, and came with a scream of "DADDY!"

Harry gasped, hips stuttering inside Zayn, as the other boy clench around him and scratched at his back, coming into the condom hard. They moved together as the road it out, slowing down, and coming back to themselves.

Harry pulled out of a panting Zayn, discarding the used condom, and smiling down at Zayn. "Ruined you're pretty corset, baby." He whispered, unbuttoning it and helping Zayn out of it. He laid down and stroked at Zayn's hair until he was completely back.

He stretched and sighed happily, "Remind me to thank Liam and Louis later, yeah?"

Harry laughed, "'Course, darling. Don't think I forgot just how hard you came from me biting you, Z. We are differently discussing that." He said, kissing Zayn's forehead.

The other nodded, cheeks going bright red. "Yes, daddy." He whispered half in revenge half because he wanted to.

"Fuck, Zayn." Harry hissed, kissing him harshly, tongue pushing into his mouth and licking. Zayn moaned and tried to keep up with the heated kiss. "You little shit."

Zayn just grinned, and flipped over to push his back against Harry's chest, Harry getting the hint and wrapping his arm around his waist. They quickly settled down and fell asleep tangled together.


End file.
